


Stuck in Gravity

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reunion Fic, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Three months. It had been three months since he had seen her, spoken with her, touched her. She was always in the back of his mind and in the quiet moments of the night when he was supposed to be sleeping he would think about her—dream about her. Sometimes, in his weaker moments, his finger would hover over her name in his phone, stuck in gravity.DickKory reunion fic we all deserve





	Stuck in Gravity

Three months. It had been three months since he had seen her, spoken with her, touched her. She was always in the back of his mind and in the quiet moments of the night when he was supposed to be sleeping he would think about her—dream about her. Sometimes, in his weaker moments, his finger would hover over her name in his phone, stuck in gravity. He never called or even texted, deciding that he needed to give her space because she was figuring herself out and his desires were nothing compared to what she had to discover about her past. Or, at least, that’s what he had told himself when he stuffed the damn thing back into his pocket, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. She hadn’t reached out to him either and he had been the one to offer her the chance to come with them. Kind of. Besides, he had his own problems to deal with. Training the kids was posing its own challenges. They were improving and growing stronger in their powers and their skills, but there was still a long way to go. Jason could still be a jerk when he wanted to be. Gar had trouble opening up about his PTSD, often pulling away when Dick tried to reach out to him, and Rachel, well she was the only girl in the house for the time being and he wasn’t the best at handling all of her girl problems. Not to mention an old foe had decided to resurface and he was yet again trying to help out another lost soul with special abilities.

Way to go Grayson. 

Maybe it was better that they ended whatever was between them. That’s what he repeated over and over again in his mind when his hand reached out onto the empty space of his bed, knowing she would fit perfectly next to him. For someone that had finally found a home for his wayward family it didn’t really feel like home, not yet. Kory was as much part of their strange little family as everyone else and they weren’t complete without her. Dick hated how much he thought about her, how much he still wanted her. He wasn’t the only one missing her. He knew Gar and Rachel wished she had come with them. There were so many unspoken things and Dick wished he would have said more or even kissed her goodbye, but there were so many eyes on them. Whatever had been growing between them was private, it was theirs, and he wasn’t ready to share that with anyone else.

“You know this model seats five.”

It was his way of saying come with me. Stay with me. Be with me. He saw her smile and he felt she wanted to, but how could you give yourself to someone when you didn’t even know or understand who you were? That’s why he had gone to see Bruce, to let go of his darkness and forgive himself for the things he can’t change. He was figuring it out just as she was. The quiet moments. That’s when he was allowed to think about her.

Yet, this was far from a quiet moment. Quite the opposite in fact. They were in the middle of a fight and he was separated from everyone else. Doctor Light had hit them before the team was ready and now he was stuck, trying to figure out what to do and in the heat of the moment he thought about her. Maybe it was the adrenaline pulsing through his brain, rapidly scanning through his thoughts for the answers and there she was or maybe he wished she was there, having his back. Either way, he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, her soft voice echoing in his head.

“Get to the kids, protect them, they’ll follow your lead.” 

His lips quivered slightly, a half smile forming. Kory always thought of the kids first. They were alike in that way. He had to move, now. He did and he regretted it immediately, putting himself in harms way. No time to react, no time to do anything except to accept his fate. But, his fate never came and when he opened his eyes he felt like he had fallen into a dream. She was there, beautiful and powerful, glowing green eyes and fire, and Dick could hardly breathe.

“Kory?” He managed to ask after a long moment and her lips split into a smile and god he had missed that smile. 

“Don’t you get tired of me saving the day all the time?” She asked.

Dick felt weak at the knees. She was there, she was real, and she was flirting with him during a battle. 

“Don’t worry about the others, Donna and I arrived just in time.” Kory continued on when Dick didn’t say anything. “She’s talking with the kids right now.”

Dick felt himself grinning and there were so many things he wanted to say, but he was so overwhelmed because he hadn’t seen her in three months and she had changed, but god she was the most gorgeous person in the entire universe. He wanted to move towards her, close the space between them, but she was hovering too and Dick felt like they were just stuck. Stuck in gravity. Floating around the tension between them, afraid of what might happen if the confront the feelings they’ve been hiding from. 

“I’ve missed you.” Dick heard himself say.

“You too.” Kory responded.

And suddenly, she was there and he was taking her in his arms. He knew there wouldn’t be a lot of time before Gar and Rachel demanded Kory’s attention, but for now she was his and he was hers, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his cool cheek against her warm skin. And this. This felt like home. After what seemed like forever and no time at all he pulled away, but his hands were still wrapped around her waist and his heart was practically out of is chest. He wanted to kiss her, but before he could act, they were attacked by two very excited teenagers.

“Kory!”

“You’re back!”

Gar and Rachel pulled Kory in a tight hug, her laugh warm and bright as she wrapped her arms around them. “I’ve missed you both.”

“Please tell me you’re staying.” Rachel pleaded as she looked up at Kory, Gar nodded his head in enthused agreement.

“I think I’ve been away from my family for long enough.” Kory responded, but her eyes found Dick again. He knew they needed to talk about things, but she was coming home with them and that was a start.

-

It was in the quiet moments that Dick thought of Kory. But, this time, when he reached into the empty space of his bed she was there. This time she wasn’t just a dream or a wish or a hope. She was real. They were still figuring out who they were and there were still a million problems to be solved, but they were stronger together.

“Kiss me?” Kory asked.

Dick didn’t hesitate as he leaned forward, his lips capturing hers and he felt like he would never stop. He had to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot because I've been dying for some dickkory on Titans and they are just not feeding us, so I'm taking matters in my own hands. Besides this song "Stuck in Gravity" by Of Monsters and Men has been stuck in my head and is such a dickkory song and I needed to do something about that. Let me know your thoughts and hopefully the show gives us what we deserve!


End file.
